monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the youngest member of the Koopalings in the Super Mario series. He has appeared as a boss in several games, usually as the boss of the first world that Mario visits. He also appears in the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoon shows where he is known as Cheatsy Koopa. In the early games and the TV shows, Larry and the Koopalings are depicted as Bowser's children, but this concept was dropped following the introduction of Bowser Jr.. Appearance Larry has yellow and tan skin, and a green head. He has a blue star tattoo on the side of his head, which is similar to Morton's star and the stripes on the side of Lemmy's head. Larry is about 24.745% shorter than Mario, and a little shorter than Ludwig. Larry has two, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout, similar to Roy. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat; it is relatively the same as Roy's aside from the jawline. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. He has large, oval eyes that are light blue, like Wendy. His head is oval-shaped as well. He is on the small side when compared to the others. Larry can easily be recognized by his spiky, combed back hair. It is ice blue with highlights and blue roots (although it was depicted as white in his sprites for Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World due to graphical limitations). Over time his hairstyle has remained relatively consistent. His shell is also light blue, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with blue rings. Originally his shell was green, as seen in both his artwork and his sprites for Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. He wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. Personality Larry's personality isn't explored much in the games, but in the cartoons he is portrayed as a scheming, lying cheat, hence his alternate name "Cheatsy". He hates doing anything where he doesn't have an unfair advantage and tends to lose his temper when things don't go his way. He also seems to have an interest in sports, yet ironically, he has never appeared in any of the Mario sports titles. Abilities Like the other Koopalings, Larry has shown the ability to generate magic blasts, as well as walk, run, or jump, as well as spin inside of his shell. He is usually the weakest of the group due to him being faced in battle before the others in most games, although in some occasions he is actually the last to be fought and his abilities are altered accordingly. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii the only magic he can perform with his wand is to make a low heated blue fire ball. Unlike the other Koopalings, Larry doesn't show any signs of improvisation, as he keeps his battle tactics mostly the same when the player fights him the second time. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he has the same stats as Iggy and uses the same technique of spinning around at extreme speeds in order to make his foes dizzy. He is unique in that he uses a tennis racket to spar with the Mario Bros. before the actual battle, and in Hotel Mario, he used a bowling ball against them. In the former game, he is also capable of utilizing poison and burn status effects as a deterrent against Bros. Attacks. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, he also fires energy blasts at Mario that ricochet against obstacles, similar to Wendy's rings. He also used water geysers to his advantage in his battle in New Super Mario Bros. U. In Super Mario World, Larry shares Iggy's tactics against the Mario Bros. by throwing balls at them that he keeps in his shell. However, he also raises the stakes by having podoboos periodically jump up, and flings balls at a faster frequency than Iggy. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Super Mario Category:Reptiles Category:Amphibians Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures